A Kitsune's Love is Worth All the Fire
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: Minato meets the most beautiful figure in his life: A kitsune with a fiery temper. Will love blossom or will this little kitsune just push him away? This is just a random one-shot of Male!Kitsune!Kushina and Minato.
**A/N: So…. This idea randomly came to me while randomly reading a Male!Reader x Minato. Haha. My mind changed Reader-kun into Kushina (because who could ever complete Minato more?) so thus this idea was born! The kitsune idea was last minutes add on, but can't we all agree, Kushina would be so cute with fox ear and a bushy fox tail to match?!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Kushina and Minato would have both gotten more screen time and they would literally be the most badass duo ever!**

 **Anyway….**

 **I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Beautiful. That was the only word that came to his mind as he stared at the figure cascaded in the moon's sacred light. Its long, flowing red hair fanned around its slender form like a silken curtain. Upon its head was a pair of the cutest set of ears he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Peeking behind the red curtain was a long, bushy tail of the same flaming color. Slowly he began walking towards the moonlit beauty as if in a trance. Without noticing, he stepped upon a twig with a loud CRACK, instantly alerting the other of his presence.

"Who are you, dattebane?" The figure growled. Its lilac-blue eyes lit in an untamable fury.

"Hm?" He asked, suddenly shaken out of his stupor, "Did you say something?" A nervous laugh passed his lips as he scratched the back of his head in a similar manner. "I'm really sorry, but um… could you possibly repeat that?"

The figure glowered at him, "I said 'Who are you?" Dattebane!"

"Oh… Well I'm Namikaze Minato," He offered a small, kind smile. A feeble attempt at keeping peace with the fiery beauty. "May I know yours?"

The other's ear twitched in annoyance before puffing out its chest in pride. "Me?" A huge, prideful smirk crossed its lips, "I am Uzumaki Kushina! The prince of the kitsune!"

Minato was clearly taken aback. "P-prince?" The confirmatory nod he received didn't help much with the way his mind began racing. Royalty… he was speaking to royalty and he hadn't even known. He mentally facepalmed himself. For a well-known genius, he sure was the most idiotic person he knew. How could anyone so… breathtakingly beautiful be anything but royalty? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He continued to mentally slap himself in an abusing manor whilst continuing to utter that one word he felt really described him. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Are you okay?" The prince asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched the Namikaze smacking his forehead over and over again.

"Huh?" He stopped his attack upon himself in favor of staring into the worried violet orbs of his companion.

The kitsune sighed in exasperation, "Are you really that hard of hearing?"

"Um…" He smiled sheepishly. He really needs to stop thinking so much… It'll be the death of him that's for sure. Or at least... That's what his sensei had told him every time they saw one another. Anyway, he was never one to lie. So just to be safe, in case made the other offended by his answer said, "Maybe?" which came out as a nervous question instead of the nonchalant answer he was going for.

A mischievous, fox-like grin slipped its way onto his soft, pink lips. "I said, 'you're pretty cute Blondie'."

Minato's face flushed a deep red, almost putting the other male's hair to shame. "I-I… uh.. Um..I.." He stuttered incoherently. If he felt like an idiot before, he must really look like one now.

The kitsune bent over with an arm around his stomach, bursting into a fit of laughter. "O-oh my K-Kami! You should really see your face right now, dattebane!" He stopped laughing for a moment before slipping back into his giggle fit. "D-did you really think I'd say that?"

The Namikaze's face burned a darker shade. Was today 'show Minato how stupid he can be day' or something? Of course the prince hadn't said that. What made him think he really would?

Kushina stopped laughing with his mouth opened agape at the blonde, "Oh my… you really thought I... "

"I-it's okay," he gave him a shaky smile, "I wasn't thinking… really."

"Pfft… Damn right you didn't." The fiery man shot, forcing down a blush threatening to cross his cheeks. There was no way he'd blush just because of the dumb blonde's misunderstanding. He wasn't even cute. Nope. Not even close. His arms crossed his chest in defiance. Not even those deep blue orbs you could just lose- no. He shook his head. He will not let his mind wander into the forbidden territory.

"Let's forget about it?" He asked in high hopes that he would be able to get out of this awkward situation.

"Yeah." the red tail swished behind him, "whatever."

"So um…" he started, trying to think of something, "How old are you?"

Kushina gave him the 'are you serious' look. "I'm fifteen. How old did you think I was?" His hair flared upwards in the form of nine tails as his eyes narrowed into slits. "You thought I was old didn't you?!"

His eyes widened, Oh shit… he made him even angrier this time. He sighed. He really couldn't do anything right could he? "No… I just…" He sighed again as his tanned hand ran through his thick blonde locks. "I just wanted to get to know you that's all. I am deeply sorry if I offended you in anyway." The redhead's eyes widened twice their size as Minato continued, "There's something about you that… sparks my interest." He glanced down at his shoes as if he found the world's secrets tied into its laces.

"Sp-sparks your interest, dattebane?" The blush he forced down came back at full force, covering his face in the same shade as his hair. "W-what do you mean?"

"I," he glanced up with a dash of pink across his cheeks, "don't really know how to explain it. All I know is I…" He stopped speaking as his blush darkened, "I feel something I've never felt before… It's so… so…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah..."

The two fell into another awkward silence for what felt like an eternity to the both of them. Finally, moments later, the young Uzumaki broke the cold quiet. "...I feel the same…" he whispered, hiding his face with the long, silky curtain of hair he possessed. "It's so strange…" he struggled to say. He never was one to speak about his feelings. Being constantly forced to keep them under control, even then, his temper always got the better of him. He was known to scare people away and yet, he peeked a glance through the long, array of crimson locks at the taller male, this one hadn't run off. A small, hidden smile found its way onto his face. Maybe this time will be different. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look the blonde in the eyes. "It's so strange, and yet I… I like this feeling."

Minato felt his eyes widened, did that mean…? "R-really?" He stuttered out.

"Really." The red haired kitsune's small smile widened a little as he saw a matching smile beginning to grow on the other's lips.

The smile that played upon grew a bit as he took a few steps forward with a newly awaken confidence, "Then you wouldn't be angry if I did this," standing directly in front of the other male, Minato place his forefinger and thumb under the Uzumaki's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met. Violet-blue and sky blue lead in an intricate dance of emotions that bounced from one's glossy orbs only to be replicated inside the other's.

"D-do what, dattebane?" He shakily asked as his ears twitched in embarrassment. He shouldn't be feeling like this! He wasn't supposed to be some submissive pup. He was the great Uzumaki Kushina for Kami's sake! Yet, he couldn't make himself push the other male away. A part of him, a very small part of him, actually kind of enjoyed this.

A low chuckle fell past Minato's lip, sending a shiver down Kushina's spine. His hand moved from under prince's chin to his flaming red hair. Slowly, he moved the hair from the kitsune's face, enjoy the way the soft strands felt around his fingers. He's never felt something so soft before. Leaning closer to Kushina's face, he whispered huskily, "This." Another shiver slid down the Uzumaki's back. How could Minato be a shy, bumbling idiot one minute, then this sexily confident man the next? It just made no sense. Yet here he was, staring into deep, blue pools that darkened lustfully as the man licked his lip unconsciously.

Immediately after, his slightly chapped lips met the soft, shy lips of the shorter male. He couldn't help, but smirk in the kiss when Kushina began to shyly press back. He kept one hand in the other's hair, while the other slid down to the smaller boy's waist. As the kiss became more heated, Kushina wrapped an arm around Minato's muscular neck, while the other got lost in his yellow mane.

After five and a half minutes of continuous kissing, the redhead pulled away slowly. "Why did you-?"

The Namikaze cut him off with a smirk as he brushed loose strands of red behind the other's ear, "Did you not enjoy it?" he paused before teasingly adding, "Kushina-ouji."

The fifteen year old kitsune scoffed, "Tch. I was just being nice, dattebane!" He pushed Minato away and turned the other direction. How dare he speak to him like that? He crossed his arms and pouted childishly, ignoring the blush against his burning cheeks. There was no way he enjoyed that kiss from that stupid, annoying, bipolar, sexy, sweet, and ugh! What was he thinking? Sexy? Sweet? Since when were those words a part of his personal dictionary? "Kuso…" He muttered to himself in a barely audible whisper. How could he let this man affect him? He risked a look behind him only to notice the blonde's absence. Ha! I knew he'd ru- Suddenly a force yanked him down, electing a very girly shriek from his lips.

"How cute~" The familiar voice of Namikaze Minato cooed as he brushed the hair of the person's head that was now on his lap.

"H-Hey!"

Minato just smiled as he continued stroking the male's head in a steady rhythm. Said rhythm, gently lulling the fiery kitsune to sleep. Within moments, the fox boy was fast asleep. As gentle as possible, he lifted the Uzumaki's head from his lap and pulled it against his chest softly. Without waking him, Minato lied down with the other boy securely in his arms. Glancing once more at him, he placed a chaste kiss against his forehead. The sound of his light breathing and the pale glow of the moon leading him into a dream filled slumber. Before falling under sleep's spell, he thought one last thing. He wished he could stay like this forever.


End file.
